Casteliacones
by The Eevee Lover
Summary: After getting lost in the confusing city of Castelia, Rosa runs into her childhood friend, only to realize that he never tried the most famous treat in Unova. SequelShipping Oneshot!


**I love this ship~! It's so cute! Anywho, happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon :I**

Castelia City; The biggest city in Unova. With various amounts of ways to entertain yourself, resulting in a large amount of tourists. Advertisements for movies with different species of Pokémon appeared in big screens, and people could be seen running around with shopping bags in hand. Some on their phones, others late for work, and many are simply people trying to find their way through the many corners of the city.

One of those people is a young trainer, trying to find a specific shop. It seemed like the girl was going in circles, confusion clearly on her face. She walked through another corner, only to find herself in the same place she passed by several times. She groaned in frustration, and her confused expression was replaced with one of annoyance. It was her first time in the city, and she couldn't manage to find her way through it. To her, everything looked the same.

Passing by a particularly large crowd of people, she pushed herself through, sometimes apologising to the people she bumped into. One of the people she saw, though, was doing the same thing as her, pushing himself through- Except he wasn't apologising, only saying rude things like: 'Watch where you're going!' or 'Move!' His voice sounded awfully familiar, and she couldn't help herself when she tapped his shoulder as soon as the two were out of the crowd.

The boy turned around with a glare, "What?!" He said coldly, before recognizing who it was. "Oh. Rosa." His eyes softened slightly, but annoyance was clearly still visible in his red eyes.

Unlike the bluenette's reaction, Rosa turned from annoyed to her usual cheerful self, "Hugh! I'm so happy to see you, this city is too big for me, I don't have any idea where I'm going." Relief was in her voice, and she smiled happily- Unlike before- After seeing her childhood friend.

"I'm only here to track down _Team Plasma._ " He spat the organization's name in disgust before continuing, "And it's not that much of a coincidence seeing you here, we got here together." He said as if it was obvious, fisting his hands in his pockets.

"Oops!" She scratched the back of her head in slight embarrasment of her mistake. "This city is so big that I thought I would be trapped here forever!" She exaggerated, making him roll his eyes.

"Anyway, there's a place I want to see! And since you're here, you have to come!" She tried dragging him, but to no avail. He stood his ground, watching her struggle in slight amusement.

She pouted, "Come on, Hugh! Please?" She made her infamous puppy-dog eyes, making him groan. He could never say no to those eyes, ever since they were little, and he had no idea why.

He groaned again before responding, "..Fine." Her eyes lit in excitement, and she pulled one of his hands out of his pockets and held it tightly, leading him towards their destination. He was curious of where they were going, but kept the thought to himself.

After quite a while, she stopped, scanning her surroundings. The girl saw something in the distance, and happiness flood through her body. "There it is!" She skipped towards it, and the bluenette followed her slowly, still curious of what made her so excited.

She stopped next to a small stand, a sign with a Vanillite stamped on it next to the small shop. She spoke to the lady on the counter, and Hugh arrived shortly after her order.

"There you go! Two Casteliacones!" The lady smiled and handed Rosa two icecream cones, and Rosa smiled and payed her the right amount of money before walking away with Hugh next to her.

"Here, Hugh!" She handed him the icecream, and the bluenette simply eyed her oddly. He raised an eyebrow, and she pouted again. "What? Don't tell me you don't like Casteliacones!" Truth is, he never had one in his life. He saw an advertisement of it once, but he never truly thought of tasting it. He stared at her, almost emotionless. That was the only answer she needed.

"Well then you _have_ to try it!" She forced the word 'have' and stuck the icecream in front of his face, but he took a step away from her. She pouted almost childishly and stuck her tongue out at him, and he rolled his eyes again. Seeing that he obviously didn't want it, she shrugged and started licking her own Casteliacone. "Oh well. More for me!" She licked it in delight, savouring the taste.

He watched from a distance as she enjoyed her treat. He suddenly started sweating, and Rosa saw him watching her from the corner of her eye. Smiling deviously, she licked the Casteliacone slowly, trying to make him jealous. "This is soo good!" She watched in amusement as he continued to sweat. No, he wasn't going to take it from her, no, he wasn't going to try the delicious sweet, no, he wasn't... Turns out, he was wrong.

Grabbing her shoulders, he snatched his own sweet from her hands, scanning it closely before taking a small lick. His eyes widened, and all she could do is smirk at the sight. He took big bites from the top, and reached the cone rather quickly. She was slightly impressed by how fast he ate it, while it looked like she had barely even started.

"I told you it was good!" He raised an eyebrow at her, but shrugged in agreement.

"Yeah. Whatever." Now it was his turn to watch her eat. Unlike him, she licked her Casteliacone slowly, enjoying the taste before licking it again. He couldn't stand watching her eat so slowly. Having an idea, he smirked slightly.

Watching her finish her own icecream, he turned towards her, making her look at him oddly. Bowing down slightly, since he was taller than her, he fisted his hands in his pockets once again and kissed her, smelling the scent of her hair, which was in its two usual buns. He backed away, smiling at the sight of her red face.

"You still taste like the Casteliacone." With that, he walked away, continuing his search for Team Plasma, leaving the girl blushing behind him. He reminded himself to try sweets with her more often.

 **Still playing White 2, and it inspired me to make this. Also, I love icecream xP Please R &R! They're very appreciated!**


End file.
